


Indefinite Partners

by NotSoHotsuin



Series: You Lead, I Follow [4]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Acrobatics, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Yoga, daichi gets a little perverse and hibiki makes out with him against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: They might never get the chance to perform live on stage in front of an audience, but at least, they knew they had the potential not to go down without a fight.





	Indefinite Partners

Things were looking up.

Dancing felt a lot more relaxing when he could teach a specific class. He even considered seeking a higher position so he could work full-time thanks to the encouragement Hibiki was giving him. He sometimes walked by one of Hibiki’s sessions, and watched him instruct his own team. Daichi never understood the saying “Those who can, do; those who can’t, teach.” up until he met Hibiki. They were both willing to take dance and acrobatics more seriously, but they were limited to what they could accomplish in a small timeframe. Until they got their stamina back where it needed to be, they spent their hours teaching a group of kids that would hopefully learn better through their guidance. There were also some things that Daichi knew he could not attempt doing with his injury, and some things that were definitely going to wear Hibiki out of he tried.   
  
That did not stop them from trying, though.

After work, they headed towards Hibiki’s home as they usually did, and waited for the gym to close so they could sneak in past work hours and make use of the equipment. Since this left them two hours ahead of schedule, they often spent time carefreely- doing whatever first came to mind. At times, they stayed in town until the gym closed, and sometimes, they watched TV on Hibiki’s couch until the time was right for them to leave. Most commonly, they ended up doing warm-ups in Hibiki’s living room so they could jump straight into practice.   
  
They went through a number of routines where they had to use each other as counterweight. Daichi was still hesitant to put strain on Hibiki’s legs. He suggested they lift each other less often, but negotiating with someone so persistent was impossible. This was why they did their own separate exercises before working together.

Their individual warm-ups varied. 

While Daichi was doing one-leg deadlifts, Hibiki was busy doing pelvic tilts, an action that distracted Daichi enough for him to topple over as he stood on one leg. Hibiki was luckily wearing headphones, so he never saw him react or fall. There was something odd about the way Hibiki’s lips parted as he breathed out, and thrust his hips upwards mesmerizingly slow. Daichi returned to his own practice, raising one leg and touching his foot with the weights to stretch, but the sight of his colleague was making his mind fuzzy. Hibiki could not hear Daichi over the headset, but he could also not hear himself during his practice. The little breaths accompanied by the flush on Hibiki’s cheeks painted a rather lewd picture in Daichi’s mind, and he easily slid to the side once again and fell over. This time, Hibiki must have felt the vibrations in the ground, because he turned to look at Daichi, and pulled his headset off.   
  
“What was that?” Daichi swallowed thickly, and let go of the weights to pull himself off the floor.   
“L-Let’s do hand to hand push-ups!”   
“I was thinking of doing hip lifts, but-” Hibiki did not need to lift his hips anymore. At all.   
“It’s more fun if I practice with you!” Hibiki hummed, seemingly satisfied with the answer.   
“I’m guessing I’ll be the bottom, as usual?” That was how Daichi imagined it, but he did not like it when Hibiki implied it in that tone.   
“I can totally be bottom.” He noticed that there was something wrong as he suggested it, and it was that he completely forgot how the pose worked. “Right. Um. Which angle do I grab your hands from?”   
“...I don’t think you can do it if you don’t stand behind me.”   
“Oh, shoot… I guess I don’t know how to do it, then.” It was not that difficult to figure out, but he was worried of testing something new when he was not used to carrying Hibiki as Hibiki was used to carrying him. Blue eyes stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

“We could do standing push-ups.”   
“...Oh, yeah, we could.” Daichi stretched his arm out for Hibiki, and pulled him up from the floor. When Hibiki finished adjusting his pants and his shirt, he pressed his palms against Daichi’s, and made sure that they were at arm's-length so they could softly push against each other’s hands. They both kept their feet grounded, avoiding standing on their toes, no matter how close they got.   
  
After about three push-ups, Daichi noticed that there was a smile on Hibiki’s features. Instead of ask why he was grinning, he smiled back, and looked away- something that was much harder to do when they had to lean close enough for their cheeks to touch.    
“Wait,” Hibiki said it so suddenly that he froze in place, and tried his best not to move. He turned his head, even if it was only for a second. The image of Hibiki thrusting was still clear in his mind, and seeing his flushed expression so close to his face was only painting him a better image.   
“What’s wrong?” Hibiki breathed out against his neck, hot and almost a little deliberate.    
“Hold the pose for a while,” Daichi did as instructed, and kept his palms firmly pressed against Hibiki’s. His first guess was that Hibiki was dizzy from getting off the floor too quickly, but that idea faded when Hibiki pressed his cheek against his.   
“I just wanted five seconds like this,” He wished he could have pressed his hands against Hibiki’s to push him off, but unless Hibiki put his own weight into it, they were at a standstill.    
“U-um, w-why?”   
“I had to make sure I wasn’t imagining things,” Hibiki broke their pose with a little help from Daichi so he could step closer and poke his stomach. “-you’re not pudgy anymore.”   
  
Really.   
  
_ Honestly. _   
  
Daichi deadpanned.   


“What do you expect when you push me until I break?” He faintly remembered how Hibiki had wrapped his arms around his middle to pull him down against the mattress in the gym, simply out of impatience. He whined about how he was too tired to keep going, but Hibiki attempted to drag him through another round before allowing him to walk home. That was the first, and hopefully the last time, Daichi had to wrestle another person for a break.

“I’m going to miss that.” Daichi raised an eyebrow, and grinned.  
  
“Are you? Are you  _ really _ ? It’s easier on you if I don’t weigh as much.” Hibiki took a hold of Daichi’s hand, and twirled him before wrapping his arms around him. Daichi pushed himself off Hibiki’s chest, but kept their hands intertwined as he struck a pose and pulled Hibiki closer to take the lead. It was hard not to play along when he was pulled into a dance so spontaneously.   
  
Hibiki did not seem too keen on letting him take control, so he pulled him off the ground and spun him around before setting him down again. Daichi messed up the landing, socks sliding against the wooden floor and forcing his back against a wall. Hibiki followed, and raised one hand to press it up against the tapestry not to slam into Daichi.    
  
“Pfff, haha, do you wanna practice against this wall, too?” He raised one leg to wrap it around Hibiki’s waist playfully, expecting him to pull him up again. “I think I have the upper-hand. I have good back-support!” Daichi noted that, despite their close proximity, Hibiki’s hand should not be sliding up his thigh. Hibiki inched closer, and it prompted him to push his back against the wall as much as possible. Daichi’s laughter died down when he felt Hibiki’s other palm at his cheek. The heat between them was not unlike the one that he found himself trapped in when they were doing standing push-ups. Only, this time, Hibiki had no reason to squeeze his thighs; no reason to press their chests together and cock his head slightly. He supposed that there was no reason to it the first time either, but it made more sense then.

“I thought we could…” Daichi hurried to put his hands over Hibiki’s shoulders. Whether he wanted to push him away or pull him closer depended on what his next line would be. His eyes closed by instinct, reveling in the warmth and the scent of Hibiki’s skin; A scent that had a striking resemblance to peppermint and chamomile. Daichi’s fingers curled around the rim of his friend’s shirt rather impatiently. His lips parted when he felt Hibiki’s breath over his skin. There was anticipation in the air, but he was not sure for what. When Hibiki slid his hand to the back of his thigh, he let out a weak hum that was drowned out by a low chuckle.

“Daichi, did you hear what I just said?” He had no clue what he was waiting for, or why a shaky breath forced its way past his lips when he tried to reply.

“W-what?” His voice was light like air, and Hibiki seemed very fond of it. He nuzzled close, sharing eskimo kisses, and let his hand slide down Daichi’s chest all the way to his hip so he could wrap one arm around him.

“I said,” Hibiki leaned in close to whisper in his ear; whisper soft words that made him shudder and sent shivers down his spine. “-we could practice with…” Daichi tensed up when he felt Hibiki breathe out and sigh so close to him. “-the trapezes this time. What do you say?” Swallowing his words was difficult with a dry throat. His reply sounded hoarse and torn, cracking and wavering in pitch out of nervousness.

“S-sounds good,” His cheeks were burning, his leg was stuck, and he was starting to miss the warmth of Hibiki’s soft breathing in his ear. He knew that his body was shivering, and that his leg was starting to ache, but he remained standing. Hibiki hummed, and slid his fingers over Daichi’s thighs to the small of his back, pulling his hips closer. He could feel the rise and fall of Hibiki’s chest against his, and the smallest touch of skin as Hibiki slid his fingers underneath his shirt, running them along the rim of his pants. Either he was crazy, or Hibiki was purposefully brushing his lips against his cheek as he spoke.   
“Although…” Hibiki breathed softly, lips touching skin only in fleeting strokes. “-it wouldn’t kill us to miss one session.” It took him a while to collect himself when Hibiki’s lips pressed against his, sending a wave of warmth through his chest and arms that was long overdue. His eyelashes fluttered as he leaned his head slightly to return the kiss. Hibiki pressed up against him, fingers freely grasping whatever they could get a hold of. It was clear that Hibiki showed some self restraint before their kiss, as he now freely let himself touch wherever to derive a moan for his efforts. Daichi’s breath got stuck in his throat when Hibiki’s hands dug into his hips to pull them towards himself, rubbing up against him. He wrapped his arms around Hibiki’s neck, and tried to softly set his leg back down on the floor for some support.    
“H-Hibiki-” His breath hitched, and he lost focus as Hibiki’s lips sucked on his neck. He slid down the wall, bringing Hibiki down with him until they were seated on the floor, and Hibiki took this as a good opportunity to pull Daichi over on his back to smother him with kisses. He hummed as Hibiki pressed their lips together again, and any argument to stop what was about to happen was instantly tuned out. They no longer had to pretend to put on a show when they danced, seeing as Hibiki had to be pushed off in order to let go. They had the gym all to themselves now. They could pull apart, walk to practice, and return home once they got all their work done. Though, his partner’s words made more sense to him than his own, so he shyly cocked his head back to run his tongue over Hibiki’s lips.

He was right.

Missing one session was not going to kill them.


End file.
